A hallmark of modern movie browsers or editors is that they display video frames of a movie in a two-dimensional display environment. The video frames are tiled in the two-dimensional display environment on a display screen. This environment may require multiple screens, or display small video frames on a single screen, making the result overwhelming. If multiple screens are used, users may find it difficult to browse through the multiple screens. If a single screen is used, the small display size of the video frames may make it difficult for users to browse or edit them. In addition, the two-dimensional display environment may make it difficult for the user to gain a holistic view of the video frames.
For example, users may find it difficult to navigate through multiple screens, or through small video frames on a single screen, to determine a focus point. Selecting video frames can also be difficult as the user may have to navigate through multiple screens, or through small video frames on a single screen, to select the video frames. The two-dimensional environment may also make it difficult for users to judge temporal distance between video frames or compare video frames. The two-dimensional environment may also use a large amount of resources as the video frames are displayed at a single resolution.